A New Beginning
by Lexie Mara
Summary: Okay, finally the next chapter is up..
1. Prologue

A New Beginning   
Lexie Mara   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recoginize and I'm not making any money off of it.   
  
Prologue:  
  
She clutched the dark blade tighter in her hand, and glanced into the darkness. The silence was deafening. She sighed in relief and continued to trace the old pattern of scars on her leg lightly with the tip of the dark blade of her shiv. Well, not hers, his, Riddick's. Not that he'd ever care, he left 3 years ago without looking back. He dropped her and Imam on the first transport vessel they came across, and then he was gone, a few brief words to Imam and a quick look in her direction. Nothing more, no take care, no see ya later, nothing, just a look. She was proud of herself though, she didn't cry, she didn't scream and beg for him not to leave her. Not like she was doing on the inside. She watched him pull the little skiff out of the docking bay and into space. She just clutched the blade of his shiv, carefully hidden in her pocket, as Imam directed her towards their cabin for the trip to New Mecca.  
  
She locked herself in the bathroom as soon as they reached the cabin, she pulled out the shiv and pressed the blade into her hand and dragged it across, watching the trail of blood suddenly swell up so suddenly, and then the rush, the adrenaline, the pain. It showed her she was still alive, it fed her mind's need for pain, for suffering. After everything that happened, she needed to feel something. And her emotions weren't going to be it.  
  
She started a new pattern lightly tracing in her leg until it showed up pink, she kept repeating it over and over, pressing harder and harder each time. She could feel the warmth of her blood as it flowed over her skin and started to drip down her leg. She sighed as the rush slowly wore off. Grabbing the shiv she headed towards the bathroom on the lookout for Imam, not that he was ever up at this hour, she went through the daily rituals of cleaning everything, removing all traces of her previous actions.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Muffled prayers rose Jack out of her concentration, grinning she entered the living room wiping sweat off the back of her neck she gave a small smile to Imam who was just finishing his prayers. For all intents and purposes he was a good guardian, a lot better than her real parents, but he was a bit overprotective, and disapproved of a lot that she did. Sometimes so much that she would end up working out for hours at end just trying to calm her down and stop her from saying something she'd regret. One such incident happened last night when she announced that her and Elixa would be heading to Vata, New Mecca's sister planet, after graduation. Vata wasn't the safest planet around, but it had lots of entertainment for newly legal graduates who'd spent any time on New Mecca, the damned religious planet, as Elixa so unlovely called it.  
  
"I suppose there's no stopping you from going is their child, " Imam raised her from her thoughts. She gave a quick smile, "Nope, my mind's set, sorry Imam. You know I respect your opinion and all, but I need to get out of here."  
Imam studied her and sighed, "I though so, these three years have been hard for you, but you pulled through and have done well here, but you've never felt at home." He cocked his head, "Religion dose not sit well with you and a lot of the other children around here."  
  
He sighed and continued, "You'll always be welcome here, child, but I realize you must travel and see the galaxy. And so I called a friend of mine last night, he owns a small ship, only three other crew members, he's willing to take you on, teach you how to pilot and repair." he paused, "It's a merchant ship, you'll get five percent of the profits, and you can start when you get back from your vacation, that is if your interested."  
  
Jack was shocked to say the least, she wanted to be a pilot, to travel, but she never dreamed of getting a chance like this, she planned on staying on New Mecca and going to a training school, but this, this was the opportunity of a life time. She glanced at Imam, did he know what he was saying? She was finally going to be on her own, her own life, her own choices, she'd get to travel. She felt the tears slid down her face as she launched herself at Imam "Thank you, thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me." She sobbed in his arms. He patted her back and hugged her tighter, "I just hope this is what you want, my child."  
  
In the background the phone rang, Jack wiped her tears and ran to answer it. Elixa's face appeared before her, "Shit El, you look like hell, what's the matter?" Jack asked worriedly. Elixa sighed, "You don't look that much better, but my grandmother died last night, we're going to Gonz for the funeral, we're leaving tonight, I can't go to Vada." She sighed again, looking like she was about to burst into tears. Jack felt the tears slip down her face, Elixa's grandmother was like her grandmother, "Oh El, I'm so sorry."  
  
They talked for a few more minuets, Jack told her about her job and when she'd be leaving, how they wouldn't get to see each other before Jack left, but they promised to stay in touch.  
  
Jack walked into the kitchen where Imam was making breakfast, "What would you like for breakfast today child?" Imam turned and looked at her, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
For the second time that day Jack hurled herself into Imam's arms, sobbing, "El's grandmother, she," She paused, "she died last night, El's going to Gonz, we're not going to Vada, and I won't be able to see El before I leave."  
  
Imam hugged her tight before he pulled back a bit, "Go and see her, say goodbye, and wish her well." Jack smiled at him, he was right as usual, "Go now, while you still have time, my child." Jack hugged him quickly before running out of the house and down the road.  
  
Imam watched her leave and followed her movements as she ran down the road, he turned away from the window and went to the phone, he'd say a prayer for Elixa's grandmother later, right now he had preparations to be made. He punched in the code and waited for it to connect, when it did all he saw was darkness.  
  
"You'd damn well have a fucking good reason to be waking me up this early, Imam."  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"You'd damn well have a fucking good reason to be waking me up this early, Imam." Imam jumped a bit and focused on the screen, trying to see a trace of him, anything, but as always, he saw nothing.  
  
"Jack's not going to Vada." He paused, he swore he heard a sigh on the other side but couldn't be sure.  
  
"What's your point holy man?"  
  
Imam looked at the screen, he thought it was obvious, "I want her to go with you sooner." He felt rather than saw the intense gaze on him. He turned his head away from the screen, he felt guilty and must look it.  
  
"There's something your not telling me, what is it?"  
  
Imam sighed and looked back at the screen, and began to speak slowly, quietly, "Jack, she's not.. " He sighed, "She's not doing too well." He paused waiting for an answer,  
  
"Not doing too well?" The voice held a hint of mockery "How so holy man?"  
  
Imam looked away, he shouldn't do this, Jack wouldn't want him to, but then again, she wouldn't want him to set her up either, and that's exactly what he was doing. He sighed, and spoke more quietly now, "I'm not sure what exactly she's doing, it may be nothing, but she's gotten more irritated." He paused, not quite knowing how to go on, "I think she's hurting herself." He sighed again.  
  
The voice on the other end was quiet and tense, "And why do you think she's hurting herself?"  
How could he explain it, her being up early every morning, the occasional drop or two of blood in the bathroom in the morning. He sighed, all circumstantial evidence. "I don't know, I just," He sighed again not knowing how to explain that he knew, just couldn't prove it.  
  
"And you think that I can help her?" The question was quiet.  
  
Imam looked back at the screen, two silver blue shined eyes looked back at him. "I think, maybe, you'd be better off to help her, if something is wrong." He finished off quietly. He heard swearing in the background and then finally, "I'll be there in a week." Imam sighed in relief, "Thank you Mr. Riddick." Riddick sighed, "Don't thank me yet holy man, I'll be there in a week."  
  
Imam signed off, now to find a way to tell Jack without her freaking out.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Fuck, he didn't need this, hell, he should just call Imam back and tell him to forget it. He never should have agreed to take Jack, to teach her, he should have just told Imam to find her a fucking doctor for whatever problems Jack had. But he knew he wouldn't do any of that. If it was anyone else he would have laughed in their faces and told them to find another savior, but this wasn't anyone else, this was Jack and Imam. As much as Jack believed that he just abandoned them, it wasn't true. He'd kept in contact with Imam, sent money every month to help look after Jack, and made sure she was alright.   
  
He sighed and ran a hand across his shaved head, there was no point to go on with this, he was going to pick her up, he knew it, Imam knew it, fuck everyone knew it. He was going soft. He growled softly and threw on his black tank top and walked out of his dark room, the lighting in the corridor was only slightly better. Riddick made his way through the small ship up to the main living compartment, it was a fair size kitchen and living room. He could hear two of them in the living room, the other was upstairs at the controls. Better get everyone together, they needed to know that they we're getting a new crew mate, the sooner the better, let everyone get use to the idea.   
  
Riddick paused at the top of the stairs, what the fuck was Jeff doing? Fuck, Jeff, his latest member to the crew, was currently under the belly of the control panel.   
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Riddick demanded. He had the pleasure to see Jeff's head smash against the control panel as he tried to sit up.   
  
"Captain.. Um, hi, you startled me.." Jeff paused as he slid out from under the console rubbing his head.  
  
"So I can see, but what the fuck were you doing to my ship? You know the rules, your not touch my ship." He growled out, he was gonna fucking kill this kid if he did anything to his ship.   
  
"But.. But, Chloe and Scott can.." He stuttered out  
  
"Chloe and Scott haven't broken my ship twice already." Riddick growled out, "If one fucking thing is broken or out of place I'm gonna have you head as a fucking trophy."  
  
Jeff slowly backed away from the console as Riddick stalked towards it, "I didn't have time to do anything."  
  
Riddick turned and stared at Jeff, he was telling the truth, he could smell it, "Next time you want to try something with my ship, get my permission first. Now lets go, I'm calling a meeting."   
  
"When the fuck were you going to tell us?" Chloe demanded "The day we picked her up? Fuck Riddick." Chloe stood up and started to pace, "Did you even use your head when you thought of this, where the hell is she going to stay?"  
  
"The room next to mine."   
  
"The ..room ..next ..to ..yours.." She repeated slowly.   
  
"Yeah, move the shit out of there, it will be perfect."  
  
Chloe sat down and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't like it, but you're the captain, do what you want."  
  
Riddick nodded once at Chloe and then turned to Scott and Jeff, "What do you two think?"  
  
Scott gave a small smile, "I agree with Chloe, you should have told us sooner, but I think it'll be fine."  
  
Jeff grinned, "Finally a new face around here."  
  
"Ok, good, I'm going to move the shit out of that room, and you guys go back to doing what you were doing. You," He said to Jeff, "stay the fuck away from my ship." With that he turned and walked away, leaving the others to talk among themselves. After next week things were going to be very different.   



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Jack walked in the door just as Imam was finishing up with his prayers. He gave her a small smile, she looked like hell. She just glanced at him and went straight to her room, he could heard the door being locked and what sounded like something being thrown against the door. He sighed, she could be in there for hours, and doing god knows what, he had his ideas after all but that's all they were, ideas. He really hoped he was wrong about her hurting herself and that it was just his overactive imagination working, but that was looking less and less true. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen; that was why he was sending her to Riddick, if anyone could help her, it'd be him.   
  
Jack walked pass Imam and his smile, she needed to be alone. She closed and locked the door, the instant the door slid closed she started to cry, going to Elixa's was a bad idea, she grabbed the closest book and threw it against the door. The action brought a bit of relief to her, but not very much. Elixa's whole family was upset, her mother and her sister were openly crying, especially after they found out Jack was leaving, Elixa was barely containing herself. She reached behind her bed, in the little opening in the wall, she felt the cool metal touch her skin. Any knife or shiv would do, but this was her tradition, Riddick's shiv, her reason for starting this. She lifted the hem of her shirt and dragged the edge against her skin, pressing deeply, the blood welded up immediately, the pain followed a few seconds later, followed by the rush, the adrenaline. She sighed as the sensation took over her, there were few substitutes for this, and many of them were not enough. She let the pain take over her, it pushed the other problems away.   
  
Imam saw Jack leave her room and head towards the bathroom about ten minutes after she locked herself in her room. He sighed and continued to make supper, she'd be out of the bathroom in about another ten minutes, she'd be happy, and act like nothing happened and as if Imam was blind to what was going on, and he'd act like he was. Sometimes he wondered if he brought up his fears with Jack that maybe she would have talked to him and wouldn't be where she was now.   
  
Jack walked out of the bathroom drying her hair, the table was set and Imam was sitting waiting for her. She gave him a smile and sat at the other place and started to eat. Imam was just pushing food around on his plate; something was up. Suddenly he put his fork down and looked at her. Jack slowly lowered her fork and met his gaze.  
  
"Jack," he began slowly, he could see the emotions run across her face, fear, sadness, anger, curiosity. Suddenly he knew that if he told her that it was Riddick who she was going to be learning from, she'd leave, she'd turn around and run, just like he did.   
  
"Yeah," She said slowly, this really didn't look good now.   
  
He gave her a small smile, trying to comfort her, she looked like she wanted bolt out of there. "The ship your going on, it's going to be passing this way by the end of this week, I told them that you'd be catching a ship to meet them on Vada, instead of them having to come back to get you in a few weeks."  
Jack looked at him, he looked like he wanted to say more, like there was something that he was keeping from her. "Um, okay. Is that it? You look like you were about to tell me my dog died."   
  
He gave a quick laugh, "Nope, that's it. Just didn't know how you were going to react."  
  
Jack gave a smile, "Well, I guess I should start packing."  
  
Imam smiled as she walked away from the table and heading into her room. The smile faded when he realized he had to tell Riddick about this, and even worse when he realized that Riddick was not going to be happy about this change in events. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Jack walked out of the small shuttle that took her from New Mecca to Vada into the bright morning light. She was the last one out, up ahead she could see the other passengers. The elderly woman with her son, or grandson, the middle age woman with two screaming toddlers, and the older guy who looked like he'd been through hell and back.   
  
"Jack!" A voice off to her left called.   
  
Jack turned to be greeted by a slender woman with long curly red hair, following close behind her was two guys. One was tall with dark black hair, and bright green eyes, the other was slightly shorter with blond hair and a goofy grin. The weird thing was that they all were people who you'd look back at if you passed them on the street.   
  
"I'm Chloe, this is Scott," She said pointing to the one with the dark hair, "and this is Jeff."   
  
The blond one stepped forward and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you." He greeted as she excepted.  
  
"Well, lets go, we're launching in an hour." Chloe said as she turned and started to walk slowly away.   
  
Jack was shocked, in an hour, she didn't expect to be leaving so soon. Scott grabbed one of her bags and hurried to catch up with Chloe, Jeff grabbed the other one and nodded for her to follow. She slug her small back pack on and jogged to catch up with Jeff.   
  
"Who is everyone?" She asked as she caught up  
  
Jeff gave her a grin, "Well the captain is back at the ship preparing to launch," well that explained why none of them looked like they were in control, "And the rest of us know everything, but mostly, Chloe is the engineer, Scott is first commander, and I'm the pilot."  
  
"Why is the captain back at the ship preparing to launch, shouldn't that be your job?" She ment to sound curious, but it came out a little condescending.   
  
Jeff just grinned at her, he understood it was ment to be a simple question, "Captain doesn't like to go out too much, don't feel disappointed, it's just how he is."  
  
"Oh, ok." Something didn't seem right.   
  
He watched them walk into the shipyard, Chloe was in front and looking really pissed off, she never got over the fact that he didn't tell them sooner. Scott was walking beside her carrying a bag, behind those two was Jeff and Jack. Jeff was talking about something and swinging the bag he had dramatically, Jack was laughing, god she looked beautiful, the pictures he had gotten did not do her justice. She grew her hair out, it was now halfway down her back, she didn't look 15 anymore, she was the perfect mix of curves and muscle. He felt lust bolt through him as he watched her swerve around the spare parts that were scattered around randomly. Fuck, shit, she was his kid sister, his friend at most, he couldn't be lusting after her. She needed his help, nothing else, he couldn't do this to her, not now, not ever.   
  
Jack looked at the ship as Jeff swung his arm in a wide arc and announced, "Welcome to The Viper, Jack."   
  
It was a good sized ship, it looked like it could hold up to eight people comfortably. Jeff lead her in, the first thing she noticed was that it's lights were low, it took her a few second to get use to the lighting. When she finally could see she realized she was in a small foyer, up ahead was a hallway and doors on each side, at the very end though there was a stairway going up. Off to her right was another stairway, both stairs looked like they headed up to the second floor where she assumed the main controls were.   
  
Jeff grabbed her arm and started to lead her down the hallway, as Chloe and Scott headed up the stairs. "Ok, this first door on your right is Scott's room, the one on the left is Chloe's , the one next to Scott's is yours, across the hall is mine, and next to yours is the Captain's. The room next to mine is where all the cargo and supplies is kept, and the one behind the stairs is where the engines and stuff are."   
  
Jack looked, behind the stairs? The lighting stopped her from getting a good view earlier, but upon closer inspection she could actually see that there was plenty of room behind the stairs for someone to get by.  
  
"Up stairs is the living room and kitchen, and above that is the control room." Jeff continued on, opening her door and grabbing her bags and entering the room. "Lights to full."   
  
Jack looked around. It was a good size room, there was a bed on the far wall, a small closet and bathroom that connected into the room on left, the captain's. "Um, Jeff, do I share this bathroom?"  
  
Jeff looked up from where he was sitting in the chair in the corner near her bed. "Oh, yeah, yup, everyone shares a bathroom, you get use to it after a while. Well except for Scott now." He said the last part almost to himself.   
  
"Oh." Was all she could manage to get out. The bathroom looked like it belonged to a guy, there was only a razor and shaving cream around. Great, just fucking great. She sighed, well it wasn't too bad, she'd just have to remember to lock both doors when she was in there now.   
  
Jeff stood up, "I've got to go help launch us, you relax here for a bit and I'll come and get you later to see the rest of the ship and to meet the captain. Kay." He looked really nervous.   
  
Jack didn't like it, she wasn't going to meet the captain before they launched, what happens if she didn't like him. "Ok," she murmured as he left the room and closed the door.   
  
She looked around again, she picked up her bags and threw them in the closet and closed the door, she'd deal with them later, after take off. She laid down on the bed and a few minutes later felt the pressure that ment they were taking off.   
  
She woke up sometime later to a knock at her door. She looked around, and for a second panicked. Then she realized where she was, she hoped that didn't happen often. "Come in" she called out as she sat up and straightened her hair.   
  
Jeff entered looking slightly upset, "Hey, how you holding in?"   
  
Jack gave a smile, "Good actually, I feel asleep after we took off, um, how long ago was that?"  
  
Jeff gave a grin, "Bout an hour and a half, Common, get up the captain wants to see you."  
  
Jack looked down at herself, she was wearing back slacks and a black tank top, it'd half to do for now. She followed him out of the room and down the dark hallway. She got an even closer look at how the door behind the stairs worked, the stairs split into two, something she missed earlier.   
  
The living room was much better lit, it had a couple of chairs and two couches, very comfortable, the kitchen was a bit smaller, but fully stocked, she'd be cooking a lot in there.   
  
Jeff ushered up the stairs, past Scott and Chloe who were on they're way down. They stopped and looked at her as she continued up, she looked back at them as she continued up, they we're looking at each other as if to say, do we go up, or do we go down? She was really nervous now. I'm just meeting the captain. It was a simple phrase that she kept repeating over and over as the verdict between Chloe and Scott was up. After what seemed like a life time they were at the top of the stairs.   
  
"Hello again Jack."   
  
She turned, "Riddick" the word is a whisper.  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"Riddick" She steeped back, a million emotions flooded through her at once, hatred, anger, fear, happiness, annoyance, betrayal. It all made sense, Imam's strange behavior, not meeting the captain before they took off, how easily she got this job, Imam's 'friend'. She wanted to cry, to scream, to hit him. Instead she just backed up slowly. She didn't care how, she was getting off this ship, now. She didn't get very far back before she felt a hand pressing against her lower back, stopping her from going back any further. She jumped away from the hand, but that only brought her closer to him, to Riddick. She looked behind her to Jeff who still had his hand up, as if to stop her from bolting. She looked around quickly, trying to find a method out, any thing. She looked back to Jeff, that was the way, slip behind him, between Chloe and Scott, and down the stairs, she'd be home free. She looked back to Riddick, he was watching her closely, looking almost concerned. She looked back to Jeff again, measuring the distance she'd have to go, looking quickly at Riddick she pushed past Jeff and between Chloe and Scott who jumped out of her way as she did it. She ran down the stairs taking them two or three at a time. She continued past the living room. Behind her she could hear footsteps following her. She reached the dark lit hallway a few seconds later. She rushed down the hallway and into her room, she quickly closed and locked the door. She leaned back against the door and took deep breaths.   
  
"Let me the fuck in Jack" The voice was quiet.   
  
She jumped away from the door and headed into the corner of the room, away from the door. She looked warily at it. This was not good.   
  
"You didn't think that would keep me out, did you Jack?" The voice was off to her left, she looked around, she couldn't see anything.   
  
"Lights to dim." He was right there, right in front of her. How the hell did he get in? She looked around, the bathroom, the door was wide open. Fuck. There was no way to escape, nothing.   
  
She watched as he slowly walked closer to her, she was cornered. She started to shake involuntary. "Let me go, please." her voice was quiet, scared, determined.   
  
He gave a short laugh, "Where would you go?"  
  
She gave him a glare, "Anywhere but here."  
  
He gave her an almost sad look, "Am I really that bad Jack?"  
  
She looked at him, was he that bad? Yes, he left her, no contact for three years, and then he might as well have kidnapped her. "Yes."   
  
He gave another quick laugh, "Well then darling, better get use to it, your not going anywhere for along time." With that he turned and walked out the way he came in.  
  
She fell against the wall as her legs gave out, his words echoed in her head. 'Not going anywhere for along time.' Part of her wanted to go and scream at him to let her go, that he didn't have a right to keep her here. But the other part of her, the logical part argued that he wouldn't care or listen anyways, to calm down, and deal with this, to fight him afterwards. She crawled across the floor to the closet, opening it she grabbed her backpack and pulled out the shiv. She watched the metallic color change as the light reflected off of it.   
  
"What good is that going to do Jack?"  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:   
  
Jack jumped slightly and looked around, he was standing in the bathroom doorway. She gave a quick smile and dropped the Shiv near her bag and continued to rifle through it. "What ever are you talking about Riddick?" She murmured as she pulled out a headset and container of disks.   
  
He growled slightly, he knew what she was up to, he should have waited. He had been coming back to explain, to try and get her to understand. He hadn't abandoned her, he did want her around, he just needed to straighten some things out, and to let her grow up a bit. When he'd seen her there, watching the shiv's light change colors he knew what she was up to, he could smell the anticipation on her, he saw the gleam in her eye. He couldn't let her do it, he had to stop her from doing this.   
  
Jack looked up as Riddick grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up, effectively pining her against the wall.   
  
"What the fuck's the matter with you Jack?" He growled out.   
  
She felt the pricks starting at her eyes, her insides were twisting, turning, she felt like she was going to die. "Leave me alone Riddick." The words sounded weak even to her.   
  
"Why? So you can sit here cutting yourself open? Push all your emotions into some dark hole? Lie to everyone, including yourself?" He growled out. He could feel her shaking against him.   
  
"I don't know what your talking about Riddick." She was scared, he knew, he knew everything, how she was dealing. It was almost funny, he was the one trying to stop her, and he was the cause of it all.   
  
"Damn it Jack!" He slammed his hand against the wall beside Jack's head. He could smell her fear jump up a notch and he instantly regretted it. He was here to fix her, he couldn't do that if she was afraid of her. "Don't do this."  
  
With that he turned away from her and stalked out of the room, slamming the bathroom door behind him, a few seconds later the other bathroom door slammed shut. Jack once again fell to the floor.  



	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Fuck! He slammed his head against the wall. He'd fucked up badly. She was scared of him now, that wasn't what he wanted.   
  
Jack stared at the wall that Riddick just walked through. He was right, and she knew it. She was sick and fucked up, she just didn't know how to change. She glanced at the shiv, the first step would be getting rid of that. She glanced back at the door when she heard a loud bang.   
  
She grabbed the shiv and slowly walked across the room, she paused at the door to the bathroom. Once she walked through the door she knew that there would be no going back.   
  
She twisted the knob slowly and entered the dimly lit bathroom. She walked across the cold floor and paused outside the door.   
  
He heard the door to the bathroom open and the soft sounds of footsteps, they stooped and he wondered what she was doing. He watched as the door swung inwards and Jack stepped out of the dimly lit bathroom and into his dark room.   
  
She pulled the door open and stepped into the darkened room and looked around. She couldn't see a thing. "Riddick?" She called out tentatively. She held her breath and looked around again. Maybe he wasn't in here. She was about to leave when the command for the lights sounded off to her left. She jumped a little and turned to face him.  
  
He looked at her, she was carrying her shiv in her hand. Her knuckles were white around the grip and she was shaking slightly. He wondered for a minute if she was going to try and kill him. But instead she just reached her hand out to him and drooped the shiv at his feet.   
  
"Your right." Her voice was quiet and strained. He realized how much those words must have cost her. He watched as a single tear fell down her face. In a second he was standing beside her, as she flung herself into his arms and started sobbing out how sorry she was.   
  
He wrapped her up in his arms and lifted her to him, he sat down on the bed and rocked her all while telling her that it wasn't her fault and that he'd help her.  



	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Jack woke up to the slight movement under her. She jumped up and glanced around, she was in Riddick's room, the events from earlier came back to her slowly. Fuck, she could feel the color rising in her face. She glanced around, Riddick looked like he was waking up slowly, she hurried out of the room, better to act like nothing's happened.  
  
Riddick awaked fully when he heard the door to the other room close. Fuck, he hadn't ment to fall asleep. Jack must have high tailed out of there the instant she woke up. He looked at the clock on the wall, they had been asleep for five hours. He hadn't slept that long in years, or that well, although the crink in his neck he could do with out. Time to deal with Jack. He walked to the door, and opened it slowly, he walked through the bathroom to the other room, quietly to not alert Jack to his presence. He saw her sitting on the edge of her bed with her shiv in her hands, she had it held up to her hand and was pressing it in, not enough to bleed. Suddenly she dropped it and put her hands over her face.   
  
"Come on, I want to show you something." His voice sounded loud to even him in the quiet room.   
  
Jack looked up startled. "How long have you been there."  
  
He gave her a small grin, "Long enough Jack, long enough."  
  
She gave him a funny look and followed him as he walked out the door. He walked to the cargo room across the hallway and entered, inside was huge, half of it was a cargo room, and the rest looked like a dojo mats on the floor a punching bag and various other objects she couldn't identify. She gave him a confused look and walked around.   
  
"What am I in here for?"   
  
He gave her a grin and then turned serious again. "When ever you feel like you did a few minutes ago, the need to cut, come in here instead and work out."   
  
Jack looked at him, would that work, she glanced back at the punching bag, she did want to hit it.   
  
"Also from now on at 0600 and 1400 you'll meet me in here and I'll teach you how to fight and defend yourself. Consider it part of your training." With that he walked out the door.   
  
Jack glanced back once and stared at the punching bag, she reached out and lightly tapped it, then she took a step back and started to kick it.   
  
Riddick stood outside the door and listened to the light tap that ment she was hitting the bag and to the steady thuds that followed. He gave a grin and walked up the stairs to the main room, she was well on her way to recovery.   



	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Jack stopped hitting the bag an hour later and collapsed from exhaustion on the floor just as Riddick walked in the door. He threw a water bottle and a towel at her. She gave him a puzzled looked.   
  
"Get up Jack, your training starts now."  
  
Jack gave him a glare, "You know Riddick, I'd sure as hell love to, but moving seems to be the problem."  
  
He gave a short laugh, "That's the first thing."  
  
She gave him a funny look, "Moving's the first thing?"  
  
He laughed again, "No," He started offering his hand to Jack, "learning to ignore your pain and willing your body to do what you want," as he pulled Jack to her feet "is the first thing."  
  
"Oh, and how do I accomplish that?" She replied with a grin "drink a magic potion?"  
  
He gave her a grin, " No, practice, lots and lots of it. And mental exercises."  
  
She sighed, "This sounds hard."  
  
He laughed again, "It is Jackie girl, it is."  
  
Chole walked pass the workout room and stooped as she heard voices inside.   
  
"Like that Jack, good good, Keep going."  
  
Chole laughed and continued on, Jack was getting the welcoming training session, and it didn't sound like she was doing badly at all.   
  
Jack collapsed in her bed hours later, she was exhausted, but oddly comforted. Riddick said she was the fastest learner he's ever worked with, and doing well. She could hear the water running in the bathroom, and what sounded like humming. Curious Jack crept out of her bed and walked silently to the bathroom, her exhaustion forgotten, she put her ear to the door, and pushed it open quietly. He was humming! She started to sneak back out the way she came when he cleared her throat. She froze.   
  
"In or out Jack, and if your coming in, your gonna be in this shower with me."  
  
She paused for a second and felt her face turn beet red, she quickly closed the door and returned to her bed, and closed her eyes. Sleep was definitely a good idea.  



	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Riddick stood in the door of Jack's room watching her, she definatly was remarkable, beautiful, strong, and smart. He couldn't believe that she had change so much in the years. She always was beautiful, but she surpassed even his expectations. What worried him the most was how much he wanted her, to hold her close, keep her safe, to hear her scream his name. Definitely not a good sign, but he was beginning to wonder if he cared anymore. He shook his head and closed the door quietly. He need sleep, hopefully things would be better in the morning.   
  
Jack heard the door quietly close, he had been standing there for a few minutes, she looked up and looked at the door. What did it all mean? She hadn't been able to sleep and had almost given up when she heard the door open quietly, she could hear his breathing and wondered what he had been thinking about. She shook her head and though back to images that kept her awake. What would have happen if she had gone into the shower with him? Part of her had wanted to, the part that loved him from the beginning, the part that didn't hate him for leaving, the one that she kept hidden, the part the felt ashamed for what she did to herself, ashamed that she need him to help her, ashamed that she need him, needed him to love her, to love him. And that was the worst part, that she did love him.   
  
She sighed and shook her head, she would never be able to fall asleep now. Too many haunting thoughts. She grabbed her sweater off the floor and started upstairs. She gave a quick smile to Chole as she passed her in the living room, she continued up the steps hoping that Jeff was on duty. She stopped at the top of the stairs, Scott turned and looked at her and gave her a warm smile.   
  
She sighed, wrong guy, but who knows, "Hey there, whatcha doing?"  
  
He gave a quick laugh, and gestured to the seat next to him, which she took quickly, "Just running diagnostics, making sure good old Jeff didn't touch anything."  
  
Jack gave a quick laugh, "So how'd you get mixed up with him anyways?"  
  
Scott gave her a quick look, "Riddick?"  
  
Jack nodded  
  
He just grinned, "He saved my ass awhile ago, literally."  
  
Jack smiled, it was enough for now.   



	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
She had been up with Scott for the last hour and a half. Chole was curious as to what they were talking about. She could hear the excited murmurs from Jack and the quiet whispers from Scott. She sighed and dropped her book, she was tired of this, she wanted to go to bed, and wanted Scott with her. She walked up the stairs as quietly as possible, it didn't work too well, by the time she reached the top stair they knew she was there. Scott gave her a smile and continued to talk to Jack. Jack gave her a searching look, and for a moment Chole was worried what Scott had said about her.   
  
She shrugged it off and cleared her throat. Scott stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at her. "I want to go to bed now," She said giving him a meaningful look. She started down the stairs after that, and waited a few steps down. A few seconds later she heard Scott stuttering to make excuses and Jack laughing. She continued on her decent as he started down the stairs.   
  
Jack watched Scott hurry down the stairs with a last appologetic look at her and then she turned back to the com center. Her and Scott had talked for the last hour and a half, he had an amazing ability to listen and give advice without sounding like an asshole. She enjoyed her talk with him, but now, it was her time to snoop through his ship. She couldn't help it, she loved everything about computers and mechanics, her teachers couldn't even keep up with her. With a quick glance around she crawled under the belly of the com center and started to move around a few wires. The system was new, but suprissingly simple to work. Within seconds she had found a couple of things that she could do. She pulled out a couple of wires and got to work.   
  
Riddick passed Chole and Scott on his way up, he hadn't slept well, and they had kindly informed him that Jack was upstairs in the control room. He walked up the stairs quietly, wanting to see what she was doing. He reached the top and looked around, she wasn't around. He could smell her, she was here. He glanced around again, this time he caught her feet sticking out under the belly of the com system. Fuck, she was messing with his ship.   
  
"Jack!"   
  
She jumped slightly, fuck, she didn't even realize he was up here. "Um, yeah."  
  
"What the fuck are you doing to my ship kid?"  
  
She shut her eyes, he sounded pissed. "Um, nothing really, just fixing some things."  
  
"Fixing some things." He grounded out, "My ship doesn't need fixing kid."  
  
"Um, I know that, but whoever put this bitch together added in shit that doesn't need to be here," to emphasize her point she threw out a component at him, "if I had to guess they put this in just to get more creds out of you."  
  
Riddick laughed, "I didn't buy this ship Jack, so it didn't cost me anything more. In fact why don't you put that back in and let it be. It's been working fine."   
  
This time Jack laughed, "If I put it back in, in two weeks or so, this ship of yours wont be working fine at all. It's ment to bring you back for more business. And on top of it all, it drains fuel."  
  
Riddick glanced at the little piece of metal, it was suprissing that something so small could cause so much trouble. "Oh, well what else under there isn't needed?"   
  
Jack laughed, "Get under here and I'll show you." She slid over to give him some room.   
  
Riddick slid under the console, maybe she'd be good for something after all.   



	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
Riddick walked out of the control room feeling very stupid. How she knew so much about computers and mechanics was beyond him, she'd be very valuable in the future. He'd always been extremely smart, and caught on fast, but even he didn't know that much about mechanics, nor could he catch on that fast. Although he did come out of there with a lot more information. It had been hard to concentrate, especially with Jack right there.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to cook some supper. Want any?" Jack asked as they descended the stairs.   
  
Riddick grinned "Sure. Want any company?"  
  
Jack stopped so suddenly that Riddick almost collided with her. "Um, no thanks. maybe some other time." She stuttered out as she started back up.  
  
Riddick walked into the living room and watched Jack walk down the stairs. For a minute there she actually seemed to consider his offer. He shook his head, it was probably just his imagination.   
  
Jack continued down the stairs as Riddick stopped in the living room, she couldn't believe he asked that. What's more is she couldn't believe that she refused. She sighed, this was going to be one cold long shower.   
  
Riddick sat on the couch staring at the opposite wall, he didn't like how this was starting to turn out, he didn't and couldn't get attached, he shook his head fighting off the memories that threaten to arise. He didn't want think about that now. He sighed and shook his head, the ghosts of the past didn't really care if he wanted to remember or not, fuck. He remembered her scream, the feeling of multiple hands holding him back, the bite of the cords that would come later, the stench of his own blood as he tried to escape. He remembered her tears as she was raped over and over again in front of him, them leaving her sobbing on the floor, him still tied up. The smell of her blood as he found her the next day with her wrist slashed, the feel of her cold body as he clutched at her. The normally bright blue eyes cold and dead, the red of her hair mixing so well with the blood that he couldn't see where one started and the other ended. The hollow feeling in his chest the worst, he felt like a part of him died that day.   
  
Jack walked up the stairs to stop suddenly, Riddick was sitting there looking off into space, he looked as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest, and Jack wondered what could ever make Richard B. Riddick ever look like that. "Riddick?" She called out tentatively, his head snapped to her immediately the look gone, replaced by the normal cold collective look he always wore.   
  
"Jack, wondering what was taking so long." He said standing.   
  
Jack just smiled and stepped past him, into the kitchen, she grabbed various foods and cooking utensils and started cooking. "Just taking a shower. What were you thinking about just then?" She asked throwing a quick look over her shoulder at him.   
  
He gave her a quick look, "Nothing at all Jack, nothing at all." He sighed and stepped closer, looking over her shoulder and quietly asked what she was cooking.   
  
Jack laughed, "Pasta Riddick. Ever had it?"  
  
Riddick gave her an amused look and grabbed the salt and started to pour it into the sauce, "Of course I have Jack."  
  
"Hey!" She yelled out as he started to pour the salt into the sauce, "Don't do that. It'll taste gross."   
  
Riddick laughed, "Gross? Naw, it'll taste good."  
  
Jack swatted at him and grabbed the salt from his hand, "If your gonna smoother it in salt, at least wait until  
you get it on your own plate, I hate things that salty." She shuttered slightly to prove her point.   
  
He laughed at her quietly and sat down on the couch, "Whatever you say Jack."  
  
  
  
  
Hey, I wanna thank everyone who's been so suportive and written comments. Your the best thanks a bunch. Lexie.  



	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
Jack woke up slowly, and sighed as the white walls came into view, she really wanted to change them. She hated white walls. She shook her head as the incoherent thought entered her head, she didn't even know how much longer she was going to be here. Riddick never said anything about how long she'd be here, and she was more apt to believe that he would leave her again just as she was getting attached, again. Her heart was fighting against her mind. She sighed and rolled over. It had been a week since she had first come aboard. The week had been enjoyable, she worked out with Riddick twice a day and learned more about the ship and it's crew. She sighed and looked over at the clock, 0500, shit, an hour before her workout, and in about 5 minuets Riddick would be in the shower, and wouldn't leave for a half hour or so. And then she wouldn't have time for a shower before she had to cook breakfast. She sighed, she really hated the days when she cooked. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Just as she was about to lock the door to Riddick's room, it popped open and reveling a rumpled and tired looking Riddick. She gave a small growl and glared at him.   
  
"Get out, I was here first."   
  
Riddick laughed and gave a small smile, "I'm sure you were, but I want a shower," he slowly stalked into the room and cornered her against the wall, "and I want one now. You can come or go, your choice." He raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. With that he turned and started the shower.   
  
Jack sighed and turned around leaving the room defeated. She gave a small quick glance back as he watched her leave with a rueful look on his face. She sat on the bed and looked around the room. She really should clean it up sometime. She heard the door close and looked to it quickly. He was confusing her, the past week had been a mixture of playful flirting, and admiration, but everything had a deeper under tone, of what she wasn't sure. Almost like he really wanted her, and wasn't just playing around, and that in itself worried her, and she wasn't really sure why. She shook her head trying to rid the thoughts that plagued her mind. She dressed quickly and headed up stairs. Jeff was sitting in the living room, reading a book. He gave her a small smile as she reached the top. He watched her pull her hair back into a ponytail and gave her another grin.   
  
"Riddick get the shower again?"  
  
She gave him a small growl, "Doesn't he always, I swear, that man doesn't know how to share."  
  
Jeff laughed as she headed into the kitchen, unshowered and unhappy.   
  
  
  
-Hey, thanks again for all the coments. This may be the last chapter for a week or two.. Sorry.. I'm moving.. college and all.. but thanks again..   



	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
Riddick walked up the stairs whistling. He was in a great mood, he got a nice long shower, and now he'd get to watch Jack   
putter around the kitchen cooking breakfast and scowling. He grinned to himself, today was going to be a good day. They were  
going to be landing on Leger today, staying for about a week, picking up supplies, cargo, and any other sorts of   
entertainment they could find. He was looking forward to dropping off this shipment of cargo, and start some more repairs,   
with Jack around it would be even more helpful. He sighed, Jack was definatly a mystery to him, he didn't know how he felt   
about her. He was defiantly getting more attached each day she was around, he cared for her more than Chole or Scott or Jeff.  
He shook his head and glanced at Jack as he entered the living room, she was glaring at the pot on the stove, he gave a small  
grin. He gave a quick glance to Jeff, and turned his attention back to Jack.   
  
Jeff walked out of the living room as soon as Riddick gave him that glance. He knew what that would mean, more flirting, and   
play fighting, and he really didn't want to see that. Not now not ever. It would only be a matter of time before Jack was   
sleeping in the same room as Riddick. Well for all he knew, they already were. Jeff sighed, he really like Jack, and knew   
that in turn, Jack really liked Riddick. Even if she didn't know it herself, everything was evident from their body language,  
they would soon be fucking like crazy. Jeff sighed again, maybe he should leave, then he wouldn't have to see them together   
all the time, he couldn't deal with it. Jeff glared at the silver bulkhead as he walked past it into his room, with his mind   
made up he started to pack everything into his bags, later in the day he'd half to tell Riddick that he was leaving when they  
landed on Leger.   
  
Riddick saw Jeff leave and shrugged his shoulders, who knew what was going on in that kid's mind. He turned his attention   
back to Jack, and grinned, she didn't even know he was there. He watched her stir the contents in the pot for a second and   
then rummage through the cupboard next to it.   
  
"How long do you plan on standing there?" Jack asked, tilting her head slightly back to indicate she was talking to someone   
behind her.   
  
Riddick's eyes opened in shock, she had know he was there, but for how long? "As long as it took. How long have you known   
I"ve been here?"  
  
Jack gave a short laugh, "Since the beginning. You can't fool me anymore."  
  
Riddick laughed, "Really, we'll have to test that one out, won't we."   
  
Jack gave a quick laugh, "We'll see about that. What's the plan for today boss?"  
  
Riddick shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really, landing on Leger today, staying for about a week. Need some repairs done,   
need your help with that."  
  
Jack nodded and continued to stir the contents. "That's good."  
  
Riddick nodded again. Something was up, what he didn't know. "What's the matter?"  
  
Jack shook her head, "nothing."  
  
Riddick shook his head, women. He wandered over to the couch and sat down.   
  
Jack gave a quick glance to Riddick, she was lying, she was upset. Here he was acting like they were a couple or something   
like that. She didn't even know how long she was going to be around. She corrected herself mentally, she didn't know how long  
Riddick would keep her around this time. She sighed and continued to stir. She couldn't afford to get too attached, who knows  
how messed up she'd be this time.  
  
  
  
Hey sorry about the wait for this one guys.. but I still don't have the net.. damn school.. but I'll try to keep up with this  
so here you go..   



	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
  
Jeff sighed as he stepped out into the warm air of Leger he told Riddick that he was leaving. He didn't take it well,   
there was a lot of yelling and swearing. Only Jack had managed to hold him back. Everyone had felt betrayed. Chole and Scott   
had done a lot of glaring, and of course Riddick was threating his life. Only Jack had been supportive, which is weird, he   
figured she would be supportive to Riddick, but life is full of surprises. Maybe she understood his reasons. He shook his   
head, whatever compelled her to do what she did was none of his business now.   
  
He grinned and walked forward, time to start his new life. He had a fair amount of money stored away, who was he kidding, he  
had enough to last a lifetime, thanks to Riddick's little shipments. He walked towards the town, might as well stay here for  
awhile, look into getting a job, and see how things go from there.   
  
Riddick was smoldering, who did he think he was that he could just up and leave when ever he felt like it. He wanted to kill   
him. And who was Jack to think she could stop him. 'but she did' a little voice at the back of his head reminded him. Fuck.   
He growled again and stormed around his room again.   
  
Jack knew that Riddick was pissed, she occasionally heard a curse word or the dull sound of him hitting something. But mostly  
she heard him storming around the room. She sighed and put down her book, she had enough of this. She walked to the bathroom   
door and crossed through and paused at the door trying to figure out where in the room he was. A slam on the far side of the   
wall gave her an idea. She sighed and walked into the room.   
  
"Lights to dim." She hated how he kept his room in total darkness. Now they both could see.   
  
"What do you want Jack." Riddick growled out.   
  
"Don't you think you're over reacting a little bit Riddick?" She asked quietly, Riddick was glaring at her, and not in a   
very friendly matter. It sent small shivers up her spine.   
  
"Over.." he drawled the word out "reacting". He paused to let the feel of the word roll in his mouth. He slowly stalked   
forward, getting closer to Jack with each step. "You think I'm overreacting, do you."   
  
It was a statment that Jack wish he hadn't said. He was slowly stalking towards her, she took a step back and met the wall.   
He looked menacing and sexy as all hell.  
  
"I do" she barely managed to get that out as he took another step forward, he was mere inches from her. She could feel the   
heat coming off of him.   
  
He took another step forward, closing the small distance between the two of them. He could feel her, it was intoxicating,   
she smelled so good. He almost forgot about what they were talking about but not quite. He sneered and looked down at her,   
she looked so innocent and inviting at that moment. He leaned down and kissed her, it was soft and inviting, she tasted like   
peaches. He sighed and deepened the kiss.  
  
Jack looked up at him as he closed the distance, he was entirely too close now. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere he was   
kissing her. She was too shocked to react, she felt him deepen the kiss, she opened her mouth slightly on a sigh. She could   
feel the passion behind it. She felt him pull away suddenly, she looked up at him. Her lips tingled slightly.   
  
"Jack" the word was a whisper, a plea and a promise all in one.   
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm really really sorry on how long this took to get out. I got a little writer's block, but i'm back in business, and  
I've got the next part started, already. And thanks for all the great comments. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:  
  
Jack closed her eyes, oh god, what was he asking for?  
  
"Jack" his voice was a whisper.   
  
She looked down, not wanting to see what his eyes held. His fingers played along her collarbone.   
  
"Jack, look at me." His voice was demanding.   
  
She looked up at him, his face was soft, inviting, trusting, his eyes though, they betrayed the truth, she could see the   
passion clearly visible in his shinning eyes. She looked away, what was he doing, why her, why now?  
  
He watched her look away, confusion etched on her face, she didn't know what she wanted. He gave a small grin and cupped her   
face with one hand, and gently tilted it up to make her look at him. He leaned down and gently kissed her.   
  
Jack could feel the emotion behind the soft kiss and the heat behind it, she started to loose herself in the sensations, his   
hands slowly moved from her chin down to her neck, his other one reached down to her hip and lower back, pulling her closer   
to him. She sighed and deepened the kiss, leaning into him, trying to close the slight gap that was left between their   
bodies. His fingers played along her hip, brushing carefully, softly.   
  
"Jack" he whispered gently, his breath warm against her mouth.   
  
At the sound of her name she snapped back to reality, what was she doing? He didn't love her, he just wanted her. Oh god.   
She moaned slightly. She pushed him back and looked at him.   
  
Riddick watched her pull back and then push herself away from him. "Jack? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh god. I can't do this. You don't love me." She watched his face slowly melt into the deadpan that he normally wore. In   
that she got the truth. She pushed away from the wall and him, rushing into her room, locking the door as she held back a   
sob. She quickly locked the other door remembering last time.  
  
Riddick stood watching where she had just left. What the hell happened? Where the hell did love get involved in this? Fuck.   
He screwed up, big time. Now what was he going to do.  
  
She collapsed on her bed, trying not to cry as she put her fingers to her lips. She could still feel him, taste him. She   
looked around franticly, she couldn't stay here, not anymore. She grabbed her bag and started to pack, she'd leave as soon   
as she could.   
  
  
  
  
Okay.. Now, I promise, it will get better.. eventually.. I do have an idea in mind.. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:  
  
Jack threw her bag over her shoulder and wiped the tears that somehow had managed to form in the corner of her eyes. She   
dropped the note on the bed and grabbed the shiv that Riddick had given back to her the other day as a sign that she could   
be around them again. For a moment she wondered if she was overreacting or taking the easy way out. But she shook those   
thoughts out of her head. Hell she didn't even really realize why she was leaving or why it was so upsetting that he didn't   
love her, and just wanted her for sex. 'Because you love him' a part of her whispered. She shook her head, she did love him,  
and he didn't love her. Oh god, she loved him from the beginning, that was the problem, that's how it all started. She   
moaned, she wanted to feel the knife again. Later, she promised herself. She snuck out of the room and down the hall,   
everyone seemed to be upstairs, she took another look around and sighed. She opened the door and walked out.   
  
Riddick knocked on the door to Jack's room, and waited. Where the fuck was she. He sighed and entered, he didn't have the   
patience to wait. He walked in and looked around, where the hell was all of her stuff? He looked around again, the white   
piece of paper on her bed caught his eye. He grabbed the note and read it silently. Fucking hell! She left, she dared to   
leave, after all he did for her! She was as bad as Jeff! He snarled and crumpled the note and dropped it on her bed. He   
walked out the door smashing his fist into the wall as he did. Fuck this.   
  
Chole grumbled as she hurried back towards the ship, Riddick just called her and informed her that they were leaving in an   
hour and she'd best get her ass back to the ship. She hurried down the alleyway and stopped suddenly. She was only two   
minutes away from the ship and Jack was laying on the ground of the alleyway, bleeding from her wrists. Jeff was sitting in   
front of her, trying to hold up her wrists and apply pressure at the same time.   
  
Jeff looked behind him, Chole was standing there, oh god. He looked back to Jack, the paramedics would be there soon. He   
couldn't believe she would do this to herself. He had followed her since she left the ship. He never expected her to do   
this.   
  
Chole move forward to help, but was cut off by Jeff. "Just go, she's dead anyways."   
His voice was rough and he sounded like he was gonna be sick.   
  
"Oh god." Her voice came out as a whisper.   
  
"Go!" He said a bit louder, almost angry. "There's nothing you can do."  
  
"What do I tell Riddick?" She whispered. She wanted to leave so badly, but she couldn't leave it at that.   
  
"Nothing, tell him nothing. You never saw her, never even knew she left." He looked at her as he said this.   
  
She nodded slightly and turned around, she no longer wanted to go that way, she'd take the long way from now on. She   
started to run, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.   
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Okay, I do have an idea in mind for a sequel, but i'll only start it if your intrested... 


	20. Restarting

Restarting  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to A New Beginning, Thanks for all the great reviews, and I hope you injoy this part.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Jeff sat in the chair beside Jack's bed and watched the monitor. The steady beeping of the machines fed him slight comfort. It had been a week already and most of her injuries were already healed. Her blood count was already up, so there was no reason why she shouldn't be awake. The doctors were confused on why she hadn't woken up yet, and were talking about the idea that maybe she had lost too much blood before they got to her and that maybe parts of her brain weren't working right. Jeff had already dismissed that idea, it just didn't seem likely, not with Jack.   
  
He sighed and stood up, it didn't look like she was waking up anytime today, and he had already spent most of the day here, and he still had to get a few things together. He gave her a quick kiss on the head and walked out the door. He gave a small smile to the nurse at the station, and signed out.   
  
He walked into his apartment and dropped the groceries on the floor. His phone was blinking, he gave a puzzled look, no one knew he lived here, who would be calling? He pressed the button and was surprised when the head nurse at the hospital's face showed up.   
  
"We've called to inform you that Miss South has woken up at 3:57pm and is very confused and had to be drugged. We'd appreciate it if you came down and helped us out. Thank you very much."  
  
Jeff looked at the clock it was 4:23, she just woke up. He had to get down there before she fucked over his story. He had told them that she was his fiancée and was taking depressants and they had a fight, and she ran out. And that he had found her 5 minutes later, slashing her wrists.   
  
He turned off the phone and headed out the door, forgetting the groceries and to turn off the phone. He'd be at the hospital in 10 minutes.   
  
  
  
Kay, this is the sequel, and sorry it's starting off so short and took so long to get ready, but it's been a hectic month, but I'll be keeping up with it now that i've got it started. Thanks for all the great reviews. 


	21. Restarting Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Jack awoke to the soft continuous beeping and the harsh light against her eyelids. She moaned softly and opened her eyes. She squinted her eyes as the bright light flooded into them, and waited a few seconds until they adjusted. She slowly looked around, the ceiling and walls were all white, that same goddamn white. She groaned and sat up, whatever happened last night, it was obviously bad. She swung her legs over the bed and moved to stand up, and stopped in shock. This wasn't her room aboard Riddick's ship. She glanced about wildly, the machines that had awoken her with the beeping were hooked up to her. Oh god, she was in a fucking hospital. At that moment a pretty little nurse walked in, almost dropping her clipboard.  
  
"Miss South! Your awake!" She exclaimed startled.   
  
Miss South? Who the fuck was that? She glanced around confused, what happened?  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, I didn't even think! I'll go get the doctor and call your fiancée he's been worried sick about you all week!"   
  
With that the nurse practically ran out of the room. Jack moaned and put her face into her hands. What happened? Who the hell was her 'fiancée'? She looked down at her arms, both in bandages. In a sudden flash of memory everything came back, her leaving the ship, finding the nearest alleyway and slitting her wrists to oblivation, and then the sudden rush and then the coldness that seeped through her body, and then, nothing. She moaned and pressed her face into her hands again. Who found her? Who saved her? and why was she Miss South?  
  
"Well Miss South, it's about time you woke up. We we're all getting a bit worried."   
  
A short little bald man walked in with the nurse from before trailing behind him. This was obviously the doctor.   
  
"Who are you?" Jack asked.  
  
The doctor gave a quick chuckle, "I'm doctor Lance Powers, and this is nurse Betty Marlo." He walked towards the bed and started looking at the machine that was still attached to her. "So Miss South, how are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?" he was giving her a funny look.   
  
Jack gave him a curious look and glanced around. "Where's my fiancée? I'd like him to be here. I'm a little shady on the details."  
  
Doctor Powers gave her a small smile and gave a quick nod, "We've called him, he should be here soon, we're hoping, and of course we can wait until he gets here before we talk. You just lie back and rest, I'll be back in a bit to check up on you." With a quick nod in her direction he walked out the door with the nurse still on his heels.  
  
Jack laid back on the bed and looked around, wondering who was her fiancée. She closed her eyes and dozed off. She was awoken with a quick knock on the door and the doctor walking in with the nurse and ..Jeff.   
  
"Jack, darling." He exclaimed and walked quickly towards her, crossing in front of the doctor.   
  
Jack looked at him startled. "Jeff?!"   
  
  
  
Thank you soo much for all the great comments! If you have any advice, or critism, please tell me!! 


	22. Restarting Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Jeff walked infront of the doctor to try and block his view for a few seconds, this had to work. He made a quick grimce as   
Jack exclaimed "Jeff?!" in such a shocked tone, this could be not good.   
  
He quickly walked to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh darling, you okay! I was so worried!" under his breath he  
whispered, "Just follow my lead, I'll explain everything later I promise."  
  
Jack put her arms around Jeff and hugged him back. "What's going on?"   
  
Jeff sat down on the bed next to her and gave a glance to the doctors and grasped her hands in his, the perfect view of an   
overly worried fiancée. "Darling, do you remember what happened the other night?" He gave her hands a quick squeeze and gave   
her a look that said to not say anything.   
  
Jack glanced at him when he squeezed her hands and saw the look he gave her. Whatever he told the doctors she wasn't going   
to fuck up. "Um, no. Why am I here? What's going on?"  
  
Doctor Powers cleared his throat and put his clipboard down, "Your fiancée told us you two had a fight and you ran off and   
slit your wrists. Now, I know how over emotional young people can be, but it seems to me that slitting your wrists after a   
fight is a bit overkill don't you? So what really happened?"  
  
Jeff looked at the doctor with shock, shit. If they couldn't convince him that it was an over emotional one time only thing,   
things could get bad. The laws here on suicide were very strict. If there was any real attention or desire to kill oneself   
then the person could be charged, but if it was done in a moment of insanity, then they most of the time got off. If they   
could convince the doctor then there would be no problems. To his surprise Jack came to the rescue.   
  
"I have no idea what your talking about! I assure you my fiancée does not lie!" Her voice was full of anger and her eyes   
were flashing dangeriously. She turned towards Jeff and fell into his arms sobbing, "Please darling, don't ever leave me,   
I couldn't live with out you, I didn't mean to hurt you, please, just give me another chance." She started to cry softly.   
  
Jeff looked at her in shock, and quickly hugged her tightly "Don't worry dear, we'll get through this. I promise."  
  
Jack continued to cry quietly until the doctor cleared his throat again and she looked up, the tears were still trailing   
down her face.   
  
"Well, maybe I was mistaken with you two, my apologies, but next time you two have a fight, just talk to each other, there's   
no need for rash behavior. I expect you two to get some counseling. I will be back later to check on you Miss South, you   
will be able to leave tomorrow if everything is fine."   
  
Jack watched the doctor walk out and close the door and turned to Jeff. "You'd better have a fucking good reason for all of   
this." She growled out slowly.   
  
  
Okay. I know I promised to have all of this written faster than I am doing. Am I'm really sorry, I Really will try to keep   
up, but I'm doing extra courses in college so it's taking it's toll and not allowing me to write as much as I want. But I   
will write more as soon as I can!! Thank you guys soo much for all the reviews! Please keep em coming! 


	23. Restarting Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Jack sat back down against the bed and sighed, Jeff had just left. He had explained everything to her, about how he found   
her and called the paramedics, why he told them that it was done in a fit of over emotion. She grinned as she remembered   
when he asked about her acting skill. She gave another quick grin and thought back to all the acting she had been involved   
in, but that brought back worse memories, living with her parents. She shuttered, quickly repressing those particular   
thoughts. She thought back to Riddick, he really wasn't worth death, and certainly not hers, she shook her head, how could   
she be so stupid to try and kill herself over him. Sure cutting would have been better, but she could live without him, she   
had before. She just needed something to keep her occupied. Until she was over him and how he hurt her again. Part of her   
whispered that he didn't do anything, that it was her and how she got attached too quickly. She definitely need some sort of   
help. Jeff had offered her a place to stay as long as she wanted. She gave a soft smile as her thoughts turned slightly   
incoherent and pictures of Riddick's face passed through her mind.   
  
Riddick stormed up the stairs to the main control room, he was seething. It had been more than a week since Jack and Jeff   
had left, now part of him was wondering if they had planned it all along, which would explain why they both left at the same   
time. He wanted to go back and kill Jeff and claim Jack as his own. He growled slightly and sat down in the control room.   
He'd be back at that planet in a couple of weeks, he'd get his chance to kill Jeff and take Jack back. And if they weren't   
there then he'd hunt them to the ends of the universe. Riddick was not a man you used and fucked around with.   
  
  
  
Okay here's the next part, sorry it's so short. But I should have more up soon. Thanks!! 


	24. Restarting Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Jack stepped out into the warm air, she breathed in relief, they had gotten out of the hospital without an incident they had   
fooled everyone long enough. She followed Jeff into the cab and watched the scenery as it passed by, it was really pretty   
here, and incredibly warm, she hated the cold, she never liked it. She watched as the cab pulled up in front of a large   
building, it was cool steel colour and very modern, it looked expensive.   
  
Jeff climbed out of the cab and paid the driver, watching as Jack climbed out of the cab, she was stunning, Riddick didn't   
deserver her. He gave a slight grin, and Riddick didn't get her. He sighed and shook his head, he had an unsettling feeling   
that this wasn't even close to being over, how or why he didn't know, but when dealing with Riddick it was best to expect   
the unexpected. Which means, he mused, that they should leave this planet before Riddick turned his ship around and decided   
to kill the both of them. He shook his head again and grabbed Jack's bag before heading towards the door of his building,   
nothing was going to happen, he was being paranoid.   
  
They walked pass the front lobby receptionists desk and got on the elevator. They ended up on the 34th floor, Jeff had ended   
up tell her that there were only 4 flats on each floor, so it wasn't too crowded. As they reached the door Jeff handed her a   
pass and programmed her fingerprints into the door command. He gave her a quick grin and swung the door open.   
  
"Welcome home, Miss South." He gave a quick grin to Jack, and a slight bow.   
  
She gave him a grin and a slight curtsey, "Why thank you Mr." She gave a quick pause, "What did you tell them your name was   
anyways?"  
  
Jeff laughed, "Mr. Black."  
  
Jack just shook her head and walked into the flat. It was beautiful, it was decorated in all white and forest greens, there   
was a spacious living room with tons of sunlight filtering through. The kitchen was off to the left and the whole place was   
open and full of sunlight. It was gorgeous.   
  
"Wow, Jeff, this must have cost a fortune."  
  
Jeff laughed, "Please, working with Riddick for a couple of years, you acquire a lot of money, fast."  
  
Jack laughed again and started to walk through the flat, Jeff showed her her room and told her he was going to make dinner   
and for her to relax. 


	25. Restarting Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"Riddick, it's over, just let them be!" Chole growled out.   
  
Riddick had been acting like a caged panther for the past two months. He had announced that they were heading back to Leger   
and would be there by next week, and of course Chole knew what he was going back for, she'd been with him for the past 3   
years and knew him before the ill fated Hunter-Gratzner ship.   
  
"I will have my revenge, no one fucks with Richard B. Riddick and gets away with it!" He snarled and slammed his fist into   
the table in front of him.   
  
Chole shrank back, she had seen him pissed before, but never this upset. It made her wonder, did he love her. Chole just   
shook her head and walked away, Jack was dead, she slit her wrists because of Riddick, Chole felt a tear slip down her face   
and wiped it away angrily, there was nothing to, except find Jeff and warn him. This was not going to end well.  
  
Riddick left Scott sitting there looking quite shocked and walked down towards his quarters, he walked into the bathroom and   
into Jack's room. He'd left everything the same, she would be back. He'd make sure of that. He calmed slightly and let her   
sent wash over him, even after two months her sent was still strong, he drew comfort from it. She was his, and he'd have her   
back, what ever the cost.   
  
He snarled and walked out of the room slamming the door. He'd have his revenge and Jack too. Then everything would be back   
to normal, like they were suppose to be. He collapsed on his bed and fell into a restless sleep. 


	26. Restarting Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Chole walked around the ship, she had to tell him, he'd blame Jeff for Jack's death, he was certain. Oh god, how did things get so complicated so fast. She walked up to the control room and sat down next to Scott.  
  
"Everything alright, love?" He asked her in a quiet voice.  
  
He knew what happened to Jack, she told him that night when she got back. She couldn't help it, she was just so upset, Jack had been a beacon, she was an incredible person. She shook her head, she was not going to get into this, not now. Right now she had to find Jeff and warn him.  
  
"No it's not, but I'll have to tell him." She whispered quietly.  
  
Scott looked at Chole again, which him he didn't know, probably both, Jeff and Riddick. God he did not want to be around when Riddick found out about Jack being dead. He shuttered at the thought. For some reason he really couldn't see Jack as dead, it was too weird. She was sent here to live, and yet it kills her. That friend of Riddick will kill him when he finds out.  
  
Jeff sat at the table watching Jack eat quietly, it had only been two months since they had left Riddick's ship, and she was doing better now. He was certain she wasn't cutting herself anymore, and more to the point he asked all the time. Much to the annoyance of Jack.  
  
The COM beeped, and Jack looked at it quickly then back to Jeff. "Expecting a call?"  
  
Jeff looked slightly shocked, "Not at all actually."  
  
Jeff walked over to the COM system and pressed the answer button, Chole's face instantly popped up, she looked slightly scared.  
  
"Jeff, hi, um, look this isn't really a social call. Riddick's fucking pissed, convinced that you and Jack left together and he's coming back to get you and take her back." She gave a quick sigh.  
  
"Huh? What? Whoa, slow down a bit. Riddick is coming back here? When? And to get Jack?" The last part was said with some skeptism.  
  
"Look I know, she dead and he really can't come back for her, but yes, he's coming back, we'll be there in a day or so. Look, just get out of there, and for the love of god cover your tracks well." She sighed again.  
  
Jack stood up slowly and crept up beside Jeff, and looked at Chole. "Um hi, I'm not really dead you know."  
  
Chole looked like she was about to faint, "Oh god, oh thank god! What happened? No, nevermind, we don't have time for that!" She paused and looked around quickly, "Look, I don't really have the time, but just get out of there. Please."  
  
She cut the communication short, god knows if Riddick would know that she had contacted them. But god, Jack was alive, and well. She breathed a sigh of relief, she was alive, she felt like crying again. Although, now this did look really bad, especially if Riddick did find them. Shit.  
  
"So want to tell me why you were calling Jeff?" Riddick loomed in the darkness behind Chole.  
  
Chole stiffened, shit, "Um, what?" playing dumb was defiantly the right thing to do right now.  
  
"You call down to the planet, and your telling me it's for other reasons than warning Jeff and Jack?" He laughed quietly.  
  
Chole shivered, Riddick laughing could be a very bad thing, especially now. Fuck, she was royally and totally fucked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make it worthwhile! And thanks to bubblegirl for the idea! Actually I did plan on having that in here somewhere! 


	27. Restarting Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
He was pissed, now his own crew members were fucking with him.  
  
"Where the fuck are they Chole." He growled out.  
  
"Riddick, look, this isn't right." She sighed and looked away, a tear coming to her eye, Jack wasn't dead, and slowly an idea came to mind. "I know I should have told you sooner, earlier, but I couldn't. She's dead, I saw it with my own eyes, she slit her wrists, Jeff was there, he told me to leave. So I did." She let another tear slip down her face at the memory.  
  
Riddick looked at her for a moment before laughing out loud. Chole's head jerked up to look at him. Riddick looked down at her and laughed again, quietly this time.  
  
"How dumb do you think I am Chole, I know you better than that." He paused and gave her a small smile. "I'm going to get her back, and kill him. No matter what the cost. You should know better than to lie to me." He turned and walked towards the door, pausing and throwing a look over his shoulder. "She's mine, just like you were. You never could escape me, and neither will she." He growled softly and walked out of the room.  
  
Chole shuddered she had almost forgot about that. She shuddered again, she walked slowly to hers and Scott's bedroom, hopefully he would be there. She opened the door quietly, he was lying on the bed. She gave a small grin and watched him, he was beautiful. She crept up to the bed quietly and laid down beside him, snuggling up close to him. She felt him shift and wrap his arms around her. She started to shudder again, she hated when Riddick brought that up.  
  
"What's wrong Chole?" Scott asked quietly. He always knew when something was wrong.  
  
She gave a small sigh, " I told him she was dead. He didn't believe me, funny thing is, he's right, she's not dead. Not like I thought." She stopped and sighed. "Obviously Jeff hid some things from us. I tried to warn them you know, and he found out. How does he do it?"  
  
Scott gave a quiet laugh, "He's inhuman, I swear it. Now, what's this about Jack not being dead?"  
  
She explained to him about the call and about what happened between her and Riddick. Taking in soft tones.  
  
Scott sighed and pulled her closer to him, "I'm glad she's not dead, and I'm glad that you could warn Jeff and Jack, and I'm sorry you had to face Riddick alone. But you know that it's the past, you have to let it go, he's just doing it to upset you, and bring up bad memories. You know he never meant to hurt you, he's just, complicated."  
  
Chole shuddered and drew herself closer to Scott.  
  
Jack sighed from inside her room, she again in the past two months was packing her things again, and again, this time she was running from Riddick. God how she hated to run, especially from him. But she trusted Chole, and if she said it was a bad idea to stick around, it probably was. So Jeff and Jack separated and started to pack up their belongings.  
  
Jeff walked towards Jack's door and stood in the doorway for a minute watching, she was far away in thought. He knocked quietly at the door frame, causing her to jump. God she was beautiful. He shook his head, he wasn't getting into this. Not now.  
  
"You ready?" His voice was quiet, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, almost. You?" She asked, equally as quiet.  
  
"Yeah, I've got us a shuttle out of here, to the next system, but from there, we're on our own."  
  
Jack nodded, it was enough for now. She felt bad about bringing him into this, she never meant to hurt him. She gave him a quick glance, she had a feeling she hurt him a lot already. He cleared his throat and brought Jack back to her senses.  
  
"We, um, should get going. Don't want to be late." He whispered quietly.  
  
Jack nodded again, she hated how she couldn't read him, she was wondering what he was thinking, he had that look on his face, which meant he was wrapped up in his thoughts, and for not the first time, she wanted to know what it was about. She sighed, she was slowly starting to fall for him. Slowly yet steadily she was starting to have a crush on him.  
  
  
  
Okay, I hope this is a bit better! I'll try to write longer! I promise! Thanks so much!! 


	28. Restarting Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Jack looked up from the floor of the cab to Jeff, he had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't find us. I don't know why he won't just leave us alone." Jack whispered to him.  
  
"He will find us, he's never not found anyone he wanted to. I don't even know why we're running," he gave a bitter laugh "we'd be better off trying to explain what really happened."  
  
"What do you mean?" She whispered softly.  
  
"What Riddick wants Riddick gets." He snarled out angrily.  
  
"And what does Riddick want?" She asked quietly, fearing the answer screaming out in her head.  
  
Jeff looked at her, searching her face, oh she knew, she just didn't want to admit it, it was written all over her face. He gave her a small knowing smirk. It was all she needed to see. He turned back to the window.  
  
"Oh god." She whispered so softly Jeff barely heard it. "What, what does he want with me?" She stammered out almost as softly.  
  
Jeff looked out the window bitterly, what indeed did Riddick want with her. Actually the question was more along the lines of why her.  
  
"He wants you, totally, body, mind, heart and soul. He wants to own you." He said the last part and turned to face her, waiting for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Why? Why me? Why not Chole? Anyone else besides me?" She asked shakily.  
  
Jeff laughed, little did she know. "He had Chole. And you can ask her yourself about that, trust me, you'll have the chance. He'll win, he always does. And I don't know why you, maybe something to do with your past. I just don't know."  
  
She sat quietly for a moment. He wanted more than anything to hold her and tell her that it would all be fine, that it'd all work out. But he couldn't lie to her. Not now, not ever. He was pretty damn sure that the next time they saw Richard B. Riddick, one of them wouldn't come out of that conference alive.  
  
"Why? Tell me why?" She asked suddenly drawing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Why what?" He asked confused.  
  
"Why are we running, if he's just going to catch us, why bother running?" She was angry, she could feel the blood pumping through her body, her vision was going slightly red. Why the fuck could he just leave her be.  
  
"Because, it might just buy us some time. Because we could end up running for years before he found us. And because, I don't want to die right now." He said the last part quietly, almost to himself.  
  
"What do you mean. Is he going to kill you? OH god Jeff." She whispered quietly. "I am so sorry."  
  
Jeff laughed quietly, he most certainly did not want to die, not now, not for along time yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! I'm sorry that took so long to get out. I'm taking extra class, and thus my schedule is hell, so I don't have a lot of time to write. But! I should have the next chapter out soon! And it's bound to be good! Thanks for all the great reviews!!! 


	29. Restarting Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Riddick turned off the com system, they had landed on Leger earlier in the day. He had just finished checking all the transports heading out today and the next day. The planet only had 2 transport stations, and he was betting his life that Jeff and Jack had stayed close to where they had landed last time. After all, they did think they had gotten away with it, before Chole had ratted him out. But no matter, he was fairly certain he had found his missing companions. The only pair of people over 15 and under 45, he laughed, they really should have covered their tracks better. But it didn't matter, they're ship left in 3 hours, so he'd half to stake out the area first, and wait for his victims to fall into his willing hands. He sneered she'd be his, and Jeff, the fucking bastard would be dead.  
  
Chole sat in her room with Scott, not daring to venture out. Riddick had been in once to glare and warn them that they were landing and that if they even though of leaving they'd be dead before the end of the week. Chole mutely nodded, she knew Riddick better than Scott and knew exactly what he was capable. Especially in these moods. So she sat silently as he walked out of the ship and closed the hatch. He'd be back in a few hours, and probably with Jack, and god, Jeff, she didn't even want to think of what Riddick was going to do to him. She moaned slightly and laid on the bed. This was going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
Jack was walking slightly ahead of Jeff, they had reached the transport station a few minutes ago, and after being briefed by Jeff on where they were going, and who they were they had grabbed their things and walked into the crowds. Jeff steered her over to the sides of the crowd and down a small alley, they were going to wait there for a bit, until it was time to go, then head towards the ship, they were early.  
  
Riddick watched Jeff and Jack walk into the transport station and walk towards their ship. He snarled as Jeff put his hand on the small his Jack's back and guide her towards the sides of the crowd. He started to follow them as they got closer to the edge of the crowd. He could almost reach out and touch Jeff, all he needed was for them to go somewhere secluded, and then, he gave a small triumphant grin as he saw Jeff lead her towards the opening of a small alleyway. Fingering his shiv carefully hidden in the palm of his hand, he followed them into the alleyway. Now, he'd get his revenge.  
  
Jack stopped and looked around, they were at a dead end, she looked around and turned towards Jeff who was behind her, when they had gotten in the alleyway he had removed his hand and Jack missed the warmth that she had felt along her back. Before she could turn and face him though, she felt the warmth back. Before she could register that the hands were different she was shoved up against the wall in front of her, and someone big was holding here there with his body. Shit shit shit. She knew that body from all the times she had been shoved against a wall on that ship. She could feel the warm breath right by her ear. Oh god. She could feel the fear seeping out of her, and was pretty sure he could smell it.  
  
"Well well well, look who we have here. The traitor and his bitch." His voice was full of malice. "Although," he continued softly with just as much hatred. "We won't have to worry about him any longer, will we Jack."  
  
Jack held back a sob as the smell of blood reached her nose confirming everything Riddick whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
Well now! Here's the next part, hope you like it! It took me a damn long time to get to this part! So from here.. Who knows!! Thanks!!! 


	30. Restarting Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
"Oh, poor Jackie, crying over her dead lover." He sneered out, his mouth just as close to her ear.  
  
"He's not my lover." She whispered quietly, through silent sobs.  
  
Riddick growled angrily, spinning her around to face him, and shoved her against the wall again. He gave a grin as her head hit the wall and she let out a groan of pain. His face quickly turned into a scowl again. He watched her look at Jeff's crumpled body and let out another low moan.  
  
"Don't lie to me you fucking bitch. I see how you look at him." He snarled.  
  
Jack looked at Riddick the hate and anger was evident on his face. She felt herself shake when she realized that the hatred was directed to her.  
  
"He's my friend, I love him like I love Iman, something you wouldn't know anything about." She spat out, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to shut up, the anger was coursing through her, who was he to do this to her. Jeff had been her friend, and he just killed him. The anger disappeared almost instantly as she saw the look on his face, the murderous rage was evident. He made a move that looked like he was about to hit her, Jack flinched expecting to feel the pain any moment, but instead was surprised as a strong grip wrapped around her throat and squeezed slightly.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again." He growled out, his voice low and warning.  
  
He squeezed her slender throat causing her breath to catch, chocking her. He watched as she tried to draw in another breath, not quite succeeding. Her hands reach up to his and try to claw it off of her, drawing blood in her panic. He released her throat and she drew in a shaky breath. Eyes wide in panic trying to edge further away from him, pressing herself closer to the wall behind her.  
  
"Listen to me carefully, I'm only going to say this once," He said stepping even closer to her, "We're going to walk out of here, and your not going to scream or run away, I will be two steps behind you the whole time, you make one wrong move and I won't hesitate to kill you. No one out there will give a fuck, and I will get away with it again." He paused as her breath hitched. Good.  
  
"You are going to stay along the sides of the crowd and walk back towards the entrance, and at the last port on the left you are going to enter and walk to the ship. Got it?" He snapped the last part off.  
  
Jack nodded at his words and tried to move by him slowly.  
  
Riddick sighed, and grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall again. "Not so fast little one."  
  
He tilted his head down towards her neck and after a quick lick bit hard into the soft flesh between the shoulder and neck, drawing blood. Jack gave a yelp of pain and tried move away, but between his body and the wall there was nowhere to go.  
  
He licked off the blood and whispered into her ear, "Your mine now." And pushed away from the wall.  
  
Grabbing her arm he pulled her over Jeff's body and out of the alleyway, and partially shoved her into the crowd. Throwing one last glance at Jeff she walked into the sea of people. She looked around as she walked slowly towards the entrance, waiting for a possible escape route. Up ahead she saw a small opening of people where she could escape. Riddick's hand grabbed her arm in a vice like grip as she was just about to dart away.  
  
She felt the tears weld up in her, he leaned in close to her and whisper in her ear "I don't think so Jack, your not getting away from me this easily." And continued to maneuver her along the outside of the crowd until they reached the last port on the left and then pushed her into the shipping yard. Riddick's ship The viper was sitting there, her last hope for escape was lost as Riddick opened the door and shoved her inside. Dragging her along the corridor and shoving her into what was once her room he gave her victorious grin and closed the door. Jack could hear the door locking as she sat down in the corner and sobbed.  
  
  
  
Okay this is a bit longer than normal! Finally! I probably won't be able to write more until Thursday or so. Sorry.. but hope this keeps you happy till then! 


	31. Restarting Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
Jack sat on the cold floor and drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She was scared, Riddick had never acted psycho to her before. But then again, he never stayed around long enough to. She shook her head, crying over Jeff wasn't going to help things now. She stood up shakily and walked around the room, everything was the same as before, now all she needed was to get out and find some sort of weapon. She tried the main doorway, but was sure it was locked. She fiddled with the handle for a moment before giving it up as an option as escape. She paused in her search of the room when she felt the ship take off. She was totally and royally screwed.  
  
Riddick took the ship up and set in the course before briefly closing his eyes. What was wrong with him? Jack did something to him, and he was convinced it wasn't a good thing. He was almost tempted for a second to drop her off on the nearest planet and leave her be. He gave a wolfish grin, almost tempted was the key words. There was no way she was getting away, not after he went through all the trouble of getting her here. It was about time he got down to see his little guest.  
  
Jack wondered around the room once more convinced that there was nothing there for her to use as a weapon, or a means to escape, and walked into the bathroom. After checking the door to Riddick's room to see if it held the key to her escape she started to search under the sink for anything useful. She had thrown out half of the contents before she found anything that might be useful, an old-fashion straight razor, why he had it was beyond her, but anything that helped get her out of here the better. She threw herself into corner of the wall as she heard the door to her room open and close again.  
  
Riddick opened the door to Jack's room, half expecting to see a sobbing girl in the corner and half expected to be attacked. But when neither of these came true he was quite surprised, but then again, the reason showed itself when he looked around the room and found her missing. He swore under his breath before he saw the door to the bathroom open and the light being emitted from it. So his little prisoner was trying to hid from him, and not doing a very good job of it. He smiled again.  
  
Jack heard the footsteps come closer to the bathroom door, and forced herself to not panic. She slid the razor into her pocket, realizing that there was no way she was going to be able to hurt Riddick without having the element of surprise. She pushed herself further into the corner of the wall and hoped that he was just checking up on her.  
  
He stalked into the bathroom to find the contents of the bathroom thrown about the room. He growled slightly at the mess. His eyes roamed to the girl pressed into corner, her eyes were wide and slightly red from crying, her normally sleek hair was wild and messy, and to him she never looked more ravishing.  
  
"Well hello Jackie. Done crying already?" He sneered out.  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm extremely sorry about how long this part took to get out. I've got a bit of a writter's block on this, but I will try to get the next part out soon. (I've given up on promising that fact, that just seems to take me longer to do it.) But thanks again for all the reviews! Thery're great. And thank you all for keep up with this story and me! 


	32. Restarting Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
"You fucking bastard," the words were pure venom as Jack pulled herself up to her full high and glared at him. "You just couldn't accept the fact that I left, that you were rejected. And you had to make up some goddamned excuse. Jeff and I were never lovers, we never fucked, he was my friend, and I cared about him. And you in an unjust, stupid jealous rage killed him. You killed my best friend, and I will hate you until the day you die." With that she grabbed the soap dish off of the ground by her feet and threw it at his head, watching is smash mere inches from it's intended target.  
  
The sound of porcelain smashing brought her a bit of satisfaction, but that quickly evaporated as Riddick, darted forward and pushed her back into the corner, effectively pinning her to the wall, yet again. The fear that her anger had subsided was now back in full force, making her tremble slightly. Riddick was a killer, and an incredibly strong one at that, who was furious. Jack bet he could snap her delicate throat with one hand, and at this moment he seemed very inclined too.  
  
"You are going to clean up this mess," his voice was a whisper of pure malice, making Jack shiver even more. "And then, you are going to behave like a good little guest." His voice sneered even more, indicating that guest was the last thing he wanted to be calling her.  
  
With that he gripped her chin in a crushing hold and kissed her hard, bitting her lower lip in the processes. He let go of her chin and pushed off of her, and walked out. As he reached the doorway to her room he stopped and called back in a very cold voice that he would be back in a bit, to teach her some manners, and left.  
  
Jack slid down the wall wiping blood off of her mouth realizing just what mess her had gotten herself into.  
  
  
  
Okay, I got the next chapter out, mind you it's short. But non the less, it's out! I'm not really sure where I'm going from here, so any suggestions are good! 


	33. Restarting Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
Riddick walked into Jack's room with a plate full of food and a container of juice, placing them on the bed and quietly walked into the bathroom, the mess was clean, although everything she threw on the floor was sitting in the trash instead of back under the sink where it belonged, but small deatils. Jack herself was sitting in the shower in the far corner her head on top of her knees which were up to her chest, she was breathing lightly.  
  
She jumped as he cleared his throat, looking around with confusion until reality hit her and she glared at Riddick full of hatered. He gave a wicked grin, causing Jack's heart to start beating funny, this was not a nice grin, it caused pure terror to filter throughout her body. She stood up wearily as he advanced on her.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight Jackie, you belong to me now, and will do what your told from now on, got it?"  
  
Jack glared at him, anger pushing the terror into hiding "Belong to you, belong to you?" Her voice steadily rose, she was practally screaming " I don't belong to you! I despise you!"  
  
Riddick glared and quickly stepped up to her and grabbed her jaw with one hand, "You will do what I tell you if you know what's good for you."  
  
With that he kissed her, slowly, tenderly, taking her lower lip between his teeth, he bit down on it softly, earing a small groan from Jack, with a wicked grin he moved his hand to her hair tangling his hand into it and tugging on it softly tilting her head back and kissed his way slowly down to her collar bone, his hand was massaging her scalp softly, the other was slowly making it's way up her body, lingering touches with his thumb on her hip, across her stomach, the underside of her brest, around her back, finally coming to rest cupping her bottom. Causing her breath to catch, he nibbled on her collar bone, then slowly made his way back up her neck, alternating between kisses, licks and soft bites, causing her heart to speed up, warmth to spread throughout her body and causing a slow pressure to build in her lower stomach, an aching need spreeding through her body. He breathed deeply into her ear as he bit down on the delecate lobe, causing her to moan outloud.  
  
"You do belong to me." he breathed quietly into her ear as he removed his hands from her body and stepped out without looking back once.  
  
Jack sank down in the shower trying to catch her breath, trying to calm the emotions that filtered throuout her, anger, lust, want, need, she was suddenly very aware that she was starting to like what Riddick did to her. 


	34. Author's notes

Hi all, I know it's been awhile, I've been tring to get this next part out, it's taken awhile mind you, but I think it's good. I promise i'll try and have the next part out soon, but real life is interfearing lately. Thank you all for your suggestions. I used part of Bessa's suggestions, thank you they actually lead me to a few more idea's. And thank you to Jonna G who actually emailed me and reminded me that I was slacking with this story. magickal: Thanks for your support, and I think this end is a bit better than the other clif hangers. scattycat: I'm glad you like it, thank you, and I like your idea, it has potential for some more angst. Saphrin: Thanks for the idea, glad you like it. Thank you. Ariel: I'll have the next on out soon.. Hopefully. Riddick's Mistress: I'm glad you like it, and that you can get a feel of Riddick from this. Thank you. ames: Now, I do plan on Riddick loosing up a bit. When is a bit part of the question, but I promise you he will! Thank you! Okay, now I know that is not everyone who reviewed, But i'm very bad at these things, so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone, and that I appreaciate the reviews. Thank you Lexie 


End file.
